


Yesterday Old Thrill

by Delen



Series: A Strange Kind of Love [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, New Relationship, coldflash - Freeform, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delen/pseuds/Delen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Flash and Captain Cold go on a date like two (mostly) normal people.  A sequel to The Morning After, which might yet become a larger series if you all enjoy it enough to egg me on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday Old Thrill

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [昨日激情（translation of 'Yesterday Old Thrill'）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305433) by [AshuraXuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan)



His heart pounded double-time in his chest—which was saying something, considering his already increased pulse from his speedster metabolism—as Barry Allen rushed through the after-work crowds starting to fill Central City’s streets. He was running late, as always, though for once it wasn’t technically his fault. When Captain Singh stormed into one’s office with a special ASAP request for a high-profile case (which was quickly turning into a high-profile media circus) one didn’t argue, even if it meant one's ablutions for the evening’s date would be rushed and nerve-wracking.

For the hundredth time, as he made his way downtown, he wondered if he should have picked up some sort of offering; people still did that on dates, right? But nothing seemed appropriate. The man he was meeting wasn’t exactly a flowers type of guy. At least, Barry didn’t think so. He made a mental note to find out. Maybe some sort of ice sculpture? He was sure he could run fast enough to deliver it before it started melting. A frozen rose would be ridiculously cheesey, and right on the money for its recipient's sense of humour, Barry guessed. But he was getting ahead of himself. He would leave such displays for the next time. Assuming there would be a next time, he thought, and his heart hiccupped again. Then he thought back to the kiss he'd received that morning before rushing off to work and grinned to himself, suddenly hoping there would be many next times. For now, though, he carried on, hands empty but head oh-so-full of anticipation.

He ducked inside the entry of a luxury apartment building downtown and headed for the stairwell, flashing to the top floor far faster than the elevator would have conveyed him. He found the door he wanted, paused—carded his fingers through wind-blown hair, straightened his blazer over his favourite crimson button-down, smoothed sweaty palms over his jeans—and knocked.

When the door opened Barry’s mouth followed suit, jaw dropping unconsciously. Leonard Snart leaned casually in the doorway, looking far more calm than Barry felt (though that was normally the case, even when they met in their alter egos' gear) and decidedly sinful in a tailored midnight blue sweater and form-fitting, ice-colored jeans. “Hey,” Barry managed breathlessly.

“Hey yourself,” Len smirked, eyes raking over Barry with an intensity that made him blush. Len pushed smoothly away from the door frame and stepped into the hall. “Shall we?”

***

Len allowed himself a grin as he turned away from Barry to lock his door. He had spent more time than he would ever admit deciding what to wear for this outing, and he was more than a little pleased his final selections had the desired effect, if Barry’s reaction was anything to go by. He had been confused as hell when he realized the kid had stuck around that morning after the previous night's, ah, _indulgences_ , and completely taken aback when he had expressed interest in continuing their...whatever this was. (He would not let himself even think the word "relationship," things were far too premature for that, the kid probably just wanted to have a little fun, and he certainly wouldn't argue, wouldn't dare to hope for anything more than that.) Barry had taken him by surprise, he'd give him that much, but Len planned to regain control of things. Phase I: Razzle Dazzle, was a solid success.

They walked down the hall companionably, inquiring as to each other's days as if this were the most normal topic in the world for The Flash and Captain Cold to talk about. Maybe they stood just a little closer to each other than strictly necessary, but really, who would notice or even comment on two companions huddled in conversation as they boarded the elevator. And if the atmosphere when they exited the elevator at the ground floor was just a tad electric, honestly, who could fault them.

As they approached the building’s exit, Len quickened his steps a fraction to position himself ever so slightly in the lead. According to plan, Barry didn’t notice until he found himself faced with the sight of Leonard Snart casually holding the door open for him. Barry raised his eyebrows, but Len only smirked and winked, and Barry shook his head and walked through. Phase II: (Whatever Happened To) Class, check.

“So, Scarlet,” Len surveyed the evening pedestrians with a trained eye out of habit as they emerged onto the street. “What did you have in mind for this little adventure?”

“Oh, um, well, dinner, for starters? I don’t know about you, but I am starving. I mean, I’m usually starving, the whole metabolism thing, so, uh, food, obviously, that’s what you usually have at dinner…”

Len arched an eyebrow and swallowed a chuckle. Barry was adorably nervous for having been the one to initiate this date earlier that morning. As easy as it would be to tease him, Len didn’t want to make the kid any more self-conscious than he clearly was. For better or worse, Len enjoyed the kid's company. And if Len was honest with himself, even with all his plans, he was just as nervous. He was just a hell of a lot better at keeping his cool.

They had reached an intersection while Barry babbled on, and as they waited for the crosswalk Len laid a hand on Barry’s shoulder, firm but gentle. Barry trailed off, eyes a fraction too wide as he glanced at the other. Len kept his head facing forward but turned his eyes to look at Barry with a half-smile/half-smirk. “Sounds good, kid. I know just the thing.”

***

Barry sighed contentedly and settled deeper into the park bench, a graveyard of greasy paper bags at their feet. “Great idea getting takeout, man.” He licked the salt from his fingers completely unselfconsciously.

Len took a sip of his vanilla milkshake to mask his smile, glad the kid had finally relaxed. “I thought you might prefer not to have an audience watch you put away ten Big Belly burgers all by yourself.” And I'd prefer not to have to share the sight of you licking your fingers like that with anyone else, he thought.

“Oh, totally,” Barry nodded seriously. “The staff there think I pick up food for the entire CCPD every Thursday.”

They both laughed and Barry stretched, and of course it was unintentional when his arm just happened to brush Len’s neck lightly as it settled along the back of their bench. “This is nice, too, though,” he said more shyly, and when he gestured it was at the two of them as much as the surrounding view. Len rewarded him with another small smile and nod, and they sat in comfortable silence as the sky turned an ever-deepening red. A pair of geese glided silently into the pond across from them and, as if on cue, fireflies drifted up from the manicured hedgerows and began their nightly dance.

Barry started when Len leaned casually against him. When had the distance closed between them, he wondered. But that didn’t matter, Len was cuddling into his side, arm resting on Barry’s thigh to brace himself lightly. Barry took the opportunity to wrap his arm around Len’s shoulder, breathing in the warmth and musk of his cologne. He couldn't think of any time in, well, possibly forever, when he had been happier, and he didn't dare wonder where this moment would lead or if it would last. He simply closed his eyes contentedly and enjoyed it.

***

Len couldn't pinpoint the exact moment that evening when he had decided to scrap his plans in favour of meeting Barry Allen on his own terms. The kid was just too precious for his own, or Len's, good. Len couldn't remember the last time he had shared a sunset with anyone, ever, much less a pretty young thing who actually seemed to enjoy his company.

As the sky darkened, Len leaned into Barry on impulse, grateful for the growing shadows which hid the uncertainty that flitted across his features as he did so. But Barry just embraced him, and Len allowed himself a shameless snuggle. He peered up at Barry's closed eyes and slight smile, holding his breath though he wasn't sure why. When Barry's eyes opened, he didn’t think, just closed the remaining distance between them and brought their lips together. After a few seconds (an eternity) they separated and grinned idiotically at each other.

Len eyed the darkening sky with a mischievous twinkle in his eye. “Getting late, Scarlet. Don’t suppose you’d be a gentleman and walk me home?”

Barry grinned as they gathered up their rubbish and dropped it in a nearby bin. “Well, I wouldn’t be much of a hero if I left you to fend for yourself, now would I? You know, there are stone cold villains who wander Central City at night ready to rob unsuspecting passersby.”

Len gasped in mock shock. “How dreadful! It’s decided, then, you simply must escort me home. Who knows what could happen if you don’t?”

“More like, who knows which unsuspecting passerby you’ll rob if I don’t!” Barry punched Len’s shoulder playfully as they strolled out of the park.

“Hm,” Len smirked and casually linked his fingers through Barry’s. “What can I say? It’s just so hard to keep my hands to myself,” and he laughed as Barry choked at that, blushing as he coughed.

They bantered merrily all the way to Len’s door, and only then did he release Barry’s hand, giving a light squeeze when he did. He fiddled with the key in the lock, delaying. “You gonna stay?” He glanced at Barry and tried not to appear concerned about the answer.

Barry, true to form, didn’t bother to hide his delight except as a blushing afterthought. “Yeah! Uh, I mean, if you want me to?”

Len grinned then and wondered why he ever tried to be cool in front of this overgrown puppy. “You might as well. You’ll just have to come back out later to stop whatever heist I’ll decide to amuse myself with if you leave.” He cast a roguish smirk over his shoulder as Barry followed him in. “Which would involve both of us changing clothes and if anyone’s going to be peeling that shirt off you tonight, it should really be me.”

Barry turned an even brighter shade of red, breathless again. “Well when you put it that way...”

The door locked soundly behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this one! Comments are always welcome! Seriously, let me know if anyone would be interested in a prequel/sequel/both/neither. :)
> 
> The title is from the song "Someone Special" by Poets of the Fall, which is incidentally a spectacular ColdFlash song.
> 
> And for those who caught the phase names of Len's plans, I don't know why, but he totally seems like an old musical kind of guy.


End file.
